Bride of the Water God
Bride of the Water God is a 2017 Korean drama about the developing romance between a human woman and a male god. Synopsis What would you do if you had to continue a strange family legacy? Yoon So Ah (Shin Se Kyung) is a pragmatic neuropsychiatrist who carries a tremendous financial burden to run her own practice. Her family has been tasked with serving Ha Baek (Nam Joo Hyuk), a reincarnated water god, for many generations, and So Ah is forced to do the same. Ha Baek starts to develop feelings for So Ah, but he has competition for her heart from Hoo Ye (Im Joo Hwan), the CEO of a resort company, who clashes with So Ah over a piece of land but then falls in love with her. Moo Ra (Krystal Jung) is a goddess from the Water Kingdom who has been living on Earth for hundreds of years. Working as an actress, Moo Ra loves Ha Baek and doesn’t appreciate So Ah stealing him away from her. Meanwhile, Bi Ryum (Gong Myung) is a wind god who has always had a one-sided crush on Moo Ra despite knowing her feelings for Ha Baek. Can a relationship between a mortal female and a god have a future?https://www.viki.com/tv/35438c-bride-of-the-water-god?q=bride%20of%20the Cast Main Characters= *Shin Se Kyung as Yoon So Ah *Nam Joo Hyuk as Habaek *Krystal as Mu Ra / He Ra *Im Joo Hwan as Shin Hoo Ye **Kim Tae Yul as Young Hoo Ye *Gong Myung as Bi Ryum / Ahn Bin |-| Supporting Characters= *Park Kyu Sun as Nam Soo Ri, Ha Baek's servant *Kim Tae Hwan as Jin Geon / Mo Myung, Bi Ryum servant *Lee Dal Hyung as Jo Kyul Rin *Bae Noo Ri as Shin Ja Ya, Shin Dong Man's daughter *Song Won Geun as Mr. Min, Hoo Ye's secretary *Jung Dong Hwan as President Shin Dong Man *Choi Woo Ri as Jo Yeom Mi, So Ah's friend *Han Yi Jin as Moo Ra's manager *Lee Ji Ha as So Ah's mother *Im Ji Hyun as Nakbin, Habaek's first love |-| Guest Roles= *Yang Dong Geun as Joo Dong, the story teller (Ep.1, 16) *Jo Jung Chi as a painter & Habaek's servant (Ep.1) *Lee Kyung Young as the head priest (Ep. 1-2, 16) *Yoon Jong Hoon as Ma Boong Yeol, So Ah's patient (Ep.1-2) *Nam Chang Hee as the skateboard contest MC (Ep.2) *Jeon So Min as So Min, So Ah's patient (Ep.4) *Ri Min as a clothing shop owner (Ep.4) *Seo Jung Yeon as the judge at the God's world (Ep.6) *Ga Deuk Hi as a bank counter assistant (Ep.1) *Kim Won Hae as a taxi driver (Ep.7) *Son Jong Hak as Kim De Shik, a minor god (Ep.7) *Park Hee Bon as Hyung Shik, Sang Yoo's friend *Jung In Ki as Yoon Sung Joon, So Ah's father *Song Ji Woo as So Ah's house child *Kim Bo Min as Shin Hoo Ye's neighbor *Jung Kang Hee as a cellphone sale staff *Lee Joo Suk *Hwang Sang Kyung *Choi Dae Sung *Ha Soo Ho *Kwon Hyuk Soo Soundtrack Main Article: Bride of the Water God OST Episodes https://trakt.tv/shows/the-bride-of-the-water-god/seasons/1 Trivia *This drama takes over the timeslot previously occupied by "Circle" and was followed by "Argon" on September 4, 2017.http://asianwiki.com/The_Bride_of_Habaek *The drama was based on the webcomic "Habaekui Shinboo" by Yoon Mi-Kyung (published from May 7, 2012 to December 11, 2014 via cartoon.media.naver.net). *Habaek literally means "Water God" when translated from Chinese characters 河伯. *Moon Chae-Won was first offered the lead female role but declined. *First script reading took place March 16, 2017 at CJ E&M Center in Sangam-dong, Seoul, South Korea. Gallery Bride of the Water God.png|Official Poster References Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2017 Category:TvN Category:Comedy Category:Romance Category:Fantasy Category:Bride of the Water God